Preface To The Unkown Part 2
by Seifer's Gurl
Summary: FFVIII. Squall gets a little convincing and the plot kinda thickens. r/r por favor!


****

Disclaimer: All of the FFVIII characters belong to Squaresoft so I guess I can give them credit for them, but if they ever get tired of Seifer, I live at. . .!

****

Preface To the Unknown 

Part II

"What the HELL . . ." Squall began as he withdrew his glistening gunblade. Rinoa grabbed his arm holding him back from his long time rival.

"Squall, calm down, and let Seifer talk to you, please" Quistis pleaded to her long time friend. 

"Why should I? And more importantly why are _you_, Quistis? Have you forgotten what this traitor put us all through not to mention the fact that we really didn't care for him before that!?" Squall replied. At this remark Seifer sprang forward ready to attack Squall.

"Just because you're commander of whatever the hell you're commander of, doesn't mean you can insult Quistis like that!" 

Quistis stepped between Seifer and Squall and gently placed her hand on Squall's hand, lowering his gunblade to a less threatening position. She searched for the compassion that she knew was somewhere in Squall's eyes. It worked, somewhat. Squall softened his glare, put his gunblade away, and waited for Quistis' response.

"Squall, you have every right to be angry, but whether you like him or not, Seifer is like family to you and to all of us from the orphanage. You don't get the right to put your anger for him on the rest of us. Yes, Seifer betrayed us but he was under the influence of the sorceress,"

"Oh please, Quistis! Listen to yourself, you're making excuses for him! He needs to take responsibility for what he did. Regardless of my anger he betrayed us and deserves to be punished for it.!" Silent through the whole exchange Rinoa finally spoke up.

"Squall, I don't think _you're_ listening to yourself. Everything Seifer has done I've done, if not worse. I released Adel, and put you all through hell. I was influenced by the sorceress just like Seifer was and I don't think you can judge him without judging me the same."

"Thank you," Quistis spoke "Squall you and Seifer have always been enemies but you have always been reasonable and fair. Please, talk to Cid and Edea and I'm sure they'll agree with me that Seifer belongs at garden." Squall looked back and forth between Rinoa and Quistis, they had double teamed him. He was hardly going to admit defeat in front of Seifer so he chose another alternative.

"I'll consider it" he said glaring at Seifer, who returned the favor all too eagerly, "Quistis can I speak to you alone" Squall continued.

"Of course, let's go to the quad" Quistis responded.

"Rinoa, will you be all right here with him?" Squall asked.

"Of course, I will. Go. Talk to Quistis." Rinoa replied. Squall gave Rinoa a quick hug and once again shot Seifer a warning look. He then turned and walked back inside with Quistis.

"Well, Rinoa. It's been too long!" Seifer exclaimed,"Where's_ my_ hug?" 

"Don't even start Seifer! I'm not interested in you any more, but I am interested in why you came back?"

"Remember when I told you about my romantic dream? What would you say if I told you I came back here to fulfill it?

"_I told you_ I'm _not_ interested in being in a relationship with you anymore, I have Squall now."

"Don't flatter yourself Rinoa. I'm not interested in rekindling anything with you. You are not the only girl at garden. But how _is_ your _relationship_ with Squall? From me to puberty boy, huh? I wouldn't exactly call that trading _ up_ !"

"Why do you say things like that Seifer? I think you like it when people hate you. My relationship with Squall is fine, we just got together, and you are _not_ going to ruin it for me by telling him about us. That was so long ago and I just want to put it behind us."

"Do you honestly think I want to rehash our "summer lovin' " just to throw it in Squall's face? I'm not that big of a jerk and anyway it would jeopardize my future with . . ." Seifer trailed off.

"You're future with who?" Rinoa asked?

"Never mind, let's go find those two."

*****************************************************************************

Squall and Quistis sat on the steps at the Quad. This kind of scene was one that Quistis had always dreamt of, but the irony of the situation was that now that it was finally here, Quistis was not in the least bit concerned about romancing Squall. She was more focused on defending Seifer.

"Squall," she began

"You don't have to say anything, I'm not that pig-headed that I can't admit when I'm wrong. Seifer can come back to garden, I'll talk to Cid and get it all straightened out."

"Thank you Squall," Quistis replied, "I know I'm not wrong about him."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you about that, how are you so sure he should be back here?"

"It's like I told you earlier, he's like family to us whether you want to admit it or not."

"Are you sure that's all he is to you Quistis? I saw the way you were looking at him when I walked up"

Quistis blushed " Of course that's all he is to me!" she stammered, "He's just like you, Irvine or Zell, which also reminds me, could you break it to Zell?"

"_Quistis_. . ." Squall complained.

"No really, he sees you as someone he can talk to, and maybe if you can let him come back to garden, Zell will be more accepting!"

"Fine, Quistis, I'll break it to Zell if you tell Seifer, that he can come back. I am NOT going to ask him to come back to garden."

"Afraid you'll have to break your stoic demeanor for a moment?" Quistis asked.

"Whatever. . ." 

Quistis giggled "Okay, Squall I'll tell Seifer, if you tell Zell. Deal?" Quistis asked holding out her hand.

"Deal." Squall responded shaking Quistis' hand with his gloved one. 

"Well let's go handle the dirty work!" Quistis said as she and Squall walked out of the quad to meet Seifer and Rinoa, who were standing waiting for them and the news they were bringing.


End file.
